This invention pertains to mixing machines and, more particularly, to a machine for mixing bottles of nail polish.
Centuries ago, polished and colored fingernails were regarded as a symbol of aristocracy and prestige. In modern society, however, the proliferation of manicure salons provides the general public with the ability to receive professional manicures at a reasonable cost. The application of various nail polishes is an integral part of the professional manicurist's services.
Nail polish is usually sold in small jars, which have the application brush attached to the cap. Prior to the application of the polish, it must be thoroughly mixed to the proper consistency. When nail polish bottles are allowed to stand for long periods of time without being used, this often results in the separation of the polish components into layers and coagulation, in a manner similar to cans of paint that have not been used for a long time. At this point, the nail polish is usually discarded.
Furthermore, repeated exposure to the air, caused by opening and closing the jar can result in thickening or coagulation of the polish. This can sometimes be remedied by adding a few drops of nail polish thinner to the jar and then mixing the jar until the polish is of desired consistency, but this weakens the structure of the polish.
Typically, nail polish is mixed just prior to application by shaking the jar vigorously for several minutes. Many salons ask the patrons to perform this service while the manicurist prepares his or her equipment. Aside from being a tedious but necessary task, this form of mixing can cause air bubbles to appear in the polish, causing foaming, which is highly undesirable.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved mixer which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.